


Making Christmas Cookies

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cookies, Established Relationship, F/M, Language, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione tries to show Theo the benefits of making cookies by hand.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	Making Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Making Christmas Cookies  
> Pairing(s): Hermione Granger/Theo Nott  
> Prompt: Making Christmas cookies goes terribly wrong  
> Word Count:  
> 1230 words  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Contains: Sexual Content  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Notes: Thank you to SN for looking this over.

“Can’t we just buy cookies?” Theo asked, looking at Hermione as she began to pull the ingredients needed from her cupboards. 

“That defeats the purpose,” Hermione said, sparing Theo a glance. “I think we’ll do gingerbread… Simplesavoring but delicious. Plus, we’ll be able to decorate them later.”

“The purpose is to eat cookies,” Theo said. “So if we bought them, we would still eat them.”

“Making cookies for Christmas is an activity in itself,” Hermione explained. “Besides, they taste even better when they’re made with love.”

Theo grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her tenderly. “I’d rather eat something else,” he murmured, pressing kisses along her neck.

“Stop teasing,” Hermione said, pulling away. “And don’t distract me. We’re making cookies.”

“Do I really have to help?” 

“Yes,” Hermione said. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Now you’re talking my language,” Theo murmured, kissing her tenderly. “Okay, what do you need me to do first?”

“You can be my mixer,” Hermione said, grabbing a large bowl and putting on the table. “Just mix when I tell you to, easy squeezie.” 

Theo chuckled. “You just need me for my muscles, huh?”

“Exactly right, love,” Hermione said, pouring the needed flour into the bowl. She made quick work of getting the ingredients measured and poured, instructing Theo when to mix.

The batter was looking good, so she dipped her finger in to taste it.

Reaching out, Theo’s hand nimbly grabbed hers. Without warning, his mouth covered one of her fingers, sucking the cookie batter off. Releasing her finger, Theo smirked at her. "Did you like that?" he asked when he saw her eyes had darkened with desire.

Hermione nodded. "Very much so," she whispered in a husky tone. She bit her lower lip, the need for Theo rising with every passing moment.

Smirking, Theo captured another digit in his mouth. He proceeded to lick the cookie dough off her remaining fingers, eliciting small moans here and there from her as he did so.

By the time he had finished licking her hand clean, Hermione's knickers were completely soaked. "Theo," she moaned, her hand sliding down and rubbing his cock through his trousers. "Please."

He kissed her tenderly as his hands came around her waist. He held her to him firmly, savouring each and every kiss. "You taste delicious, Hermione," he groaned against her lips before kissing her once more.

"I want you," she managed to get out between pants.

Theo smirked at her before grabbing her hips and hoisting her up onto the kitchen counter. Almost immediately, his fingers made their way to her knickers, eagerly pushing them aside. "Merlin, Hermione, so needy for me," he teased, slipping one of his fingers into her. "So wet, just for me."

At once, Hermione felt her body tighten in anticipation and her eyes fluttered closed. "Yes, Thoe, for you... all for you," she moaned in pleasure.

Theo moved his finger in and out of her slowly, his thumb now rubbing against her clit. Moments later, he added another finger. Leaning down, he nibbled on her ear, causing her to mewl in pleasure.

"I know you love it when I fuck you in places like this… Like your kitchen,” Theo said, his voice low and husky. “Drives you wild, doesn’t it?”

Hermione moaned, knowing that he was right.

"Theo, ohh," she cried as her walls quickly began to flutter around his fingers. She gripped the front of his shirt tightly, her body trembling as she came.

He quickly withdrew his fingers, putting them into his mouth. A soft groan escaped his lips. "Much better than your cookie dough," he said, a smirk gracing his features. 

"Theo," she said, her voice thick with need as she pulled his shirt off over his head. "Don't make me wait any longer."

He smirked at her and quickly vanished the rest of their clothes. Her eyes widened when she saw just how hard he really was.

She went to reach down and grab his cock, but he quickly moved her hand away. "No," he murmured. "I need to feel you around me now." Wasting no time, he aligned himself at her entrance, slowly pushing in.

Hermione let out a moan.

He moved slowly, torturing her as he moved with precision. "You like that? You like me fucking you on the kitchen counter?" He grinned, knowing that she did.

“Fuck, yes, Theo,” she moaned as she leant back, bracing her hands on the counter.

"My kinky, little witch," he teased before kissing her. As she kissed him back, he began to fuck her thoroughly. Within moments, her cries of pleasure were echoing around the room. He wanted to do this slow, enjoying every little moment, but he just couldn't hold himself back.

"Fuck," she cried as she felt the tension started to build up inside her once more. Their position caused every thrust to hit the sweet spot inside her; she cried out his name repeatedly.

Theo kissed her neck, sucking and teasing as they made love. Feeling her writhe against him was intense, and he began to feel his own release approach.

"Come for me, Hermione, now," he commanded in her ear.

His voice was all she needed. At once, she shattered around him, her walls fluttering and squeezing his cock tightly.

"Fuck," he mumbled, spilling his seed inside of her. The two of them remained in their embrace for a few moments, allowing each other to catch their breath. He pulled back, summoning his clothes.

Hermione watched from the counter as he dressed himself.

"What are you doing?" he asked warily, catching her ogling himself.

"Just enjoying the view," she said with a smile, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Theo grinned. “Now that I’m not distracted any more, shall we finish up those cookies?”

“Well, we have a slight problem,” Hermione said. “I didn’t notice, but when we were making love, I accidentally knocked the batter to the floor.”

Theo looked and saw that she was right - there was indeed cookie batter all over the floor. “Oh,” he said, bending down to pick up the bowl. He then used his wand to vanish the mess. “Should we start again?”

“Maybe we should just go to the store,” Hermione said. “It would be easier, and besides, that was the last of my gingerbread spice.”

“No,” Theo said. “We’ll go to the store and get the spice. I want to make the cookies by hand.”

“Do you now?” Hermione asked in surprise, arching a brow at him.

“I do,” Theo said, grinning. “You may have convinced me that baking at home has its perks.”

Hermione blushed. “All right, then, let me get dressed, and we can head to the store.”

“Perfect,” Theo said. He kissed Hermione as he helped her down from the counter. “Let’s make more cookies.”

* * *

Sure enough, it took them three more tries to actually get the cookies in the oven. However, Hermione found that Theo couldn’t concentrate on anything but sex while he watched her bake. So, she ended up kicking him from the kitchen so she could finish the cookies and get them in the oven to bake.

However, as soon as the cookies were baking, Theo pounced on her, unable to keep his hands to himself.

And to no one’s surprise, the cookies burned.


End file.
